


Sorry is the Hardest Word

by Hils



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur has something he needs to say. Spoilers for 'Excalibur'





	

At first Arthur told himself it wasn’t necessary. Merlin didn’t seem particularly keen to discuss what Arthur referred to in his head as ‘the incident’ and if Merlin didn’t want to discuss it then Arthur was sure he didn’t either.

But when Merlin walked in on Arthur practising with his sword and flinched, he knew that something had to be done. Then it just became a case of finding the right moment, and the right moment could be downright elusive.

In the end it transpired that the right moment came when neither of them was really expecting it. Merlin was helping him get ready for bed and prattling away about nothing as he helped him into his nightshirt. The words just sort of fell out without Arthur really thinking about it.

“Merlin, I owe you an apology.”

Merlin simply smiled and continued to dress him. “Why? What have you done this time?”

“I’m serious!” Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s, stilling them. The smile faded from Merlin’s face.

“You don’t owe me anything, sire. I’m just a servant, remember?”

Arthur’s eyes drifted shut and he sighed. “We both know you’re a lot more than that to me. Please, just listen.”

There was the faintest hint of a nod from Merlin and Arthur pressed on.

“I should never have raised my sword to you when you came to warn me about the black knight. I would never do anything to harm you I was just angry and…”

“Afraid.” Merlin supplied.

“The point is I shouldn’t have lashed out at you and I’m sorry.”

Merlin smiled gently and resumed his work preparing Arthur for bed. “You don’t have to apologise. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“But I could have! If I’d been just a fraction less in control, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I could have ducked.” Merlin said with another grin. “All right, if it makes you feel better I accept your apology. Now, you need to get some sleep. The hunting party is leaving early tomorrow.”

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes with wonder. “Do you really trust me that much?”

“I do.”

Arthur shook his head and climbed into bed. “I’m not sure whether that makes you a good friend or a fool.”

Merlin pulled the covers up over him and lit the candle beside Arthur’s bed. “Maybe I’m a little of both.”

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. “Well, I’m glad I have you, Merlin.”

As he drifted off to sleep Merlin’s soft voice was the last thing he heard.

“You’ll always have me. No matter what.”

The End.


End file.
